If I never see your face again
by RedHooded
Summary: Harry a un plan cul. Ou plutôt il est son plan cul. Fic sans aucun sens, juste écrite comme ça, à lire si vous avez rien à faire. PS : I don't own nothing. J4Fun :)
1. If I Never See Your Face Again

**Blop. Ecrit en 2-2 sur WordPad en écoutant la chanson. Maroon 5, le titre c'est celui de la fic. (Pas relu, pas corrigé, et vraiment écrite comme ça hein.)**

Je rajuste ma chemise, la reboutonne et sors dans la rue.  
Direction le pub, pour me saouler un peu. J'ai encore craqué...  
C'est plus fort que moi, c'est plus fort que n'importe qui.

_Now as the summer fades_  
_I let you slip away_  
_You say I'm not your type_  
_But I can make you sway_

Je suis retourné chez lui.  
Avec sa tête de Mr Parfait, que je déteste par dessus tout.  
Mon dieu, je me hais.

_It makes you burn to learn_  
_You're not the only one_  
_I'd let you be if you_  
_put down your blazing gun_

Je prend une grande inspiration et souffle longuement pour me décontracter.  
Pas que je suis tendu, mais je me prend trop la tête avec ces histoires.  
Je vais me chopper une donzelle avec une belle paires de melons, ça fera l'affaire pour ce soir.  
Ca me fera penser à autre chose. Rien à foutre de ce que lui peut en penser.  
Même si je sais qu'il en pense pas grand chose... -

_Now you've gone somewhere else_  
_Far away_  
_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)_  
_But you feel my breath_  
_On your neck_  
_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)_

Putain. Je vais y aller tous les soirs, c'est insoutenable, je suis vraiment obligé d'y retourner dès qu'il fait nuit...  
Je m'en foutrais bien de revoir sa tronche, mais je peux pas me passer de ce qu'on se fait.  
De ce qu'il me fait.  
Fait chier tiens.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more_  
_And I feel a little better than I did before_  
_And if I never see your face again_  
_I don't mind_  
_'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

Je commence à m'y habituer, à vrai dire. Je vis avec ça.  
C'est une sorte d'addiction au sexe, non..?  
Peut-être juste à sa façon de coucher...  
Parce que je m'ennuie avec les grognasses que je me tape juste après lui...  
Et merde, je recommence à me prendre le chou tout seul...

_Sometimes you move so well_  
_It's hard not to give in_  
_I'm lost, I can't tell_  
_Where you end and I begin_

J'efface rapidement le sourire débile qui s'est emparé de mon visage.  
Il me fait des trucs de dingue, ça devrait pas être permis...  
C'est tellement bon...  
Ca m'énerve un peu de savoir qu'il y en a d'autres qui profitent après moi...

_It makes me burn to learn_  
_You're with another man_  
_I wonder if he's half_  
_The lover that I am_

Toute façon je m'en fous, c'est juste du cul.  
Tant que je reste le premier chaque soir...  
Et puis, je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous nuls.  
On se complète trop, il doit jamais prendre autant son pied qu'avec moi...

_Now you've gone somewhere else_  
_Far away_  
_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)_  
_But you feel my breath_  
_On your neck_  
_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)_

Dix mois, sept jours. Non stop chez lui.  
Je veux pas y aller, j'essaie d'oublier où il habite.  
Mais je me retrouve irrémédiablement collé à lui.  
Mon corps me guide tout seul, je suis sûr qu'un jour j'irai en dormant.  
Brrr. En fait non. C'est glauque.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more_  
_And I feel a little better than I did before_  
_And if I never see your face again_  
_I don't mind_  
_'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

Je sais qu'on se hait. Je supporte pas ses cheveux trop blonds, trop couverts de gel.  
Je déteste ses yeux gris trop... GRIS.  
J'aime pas ses chemises repassées par Maman.  
Je digère pas son parfum. Scorpion.  
Je le hais.

_Baby, baby_  
_Please believe me_  
_Find it in your heart to reach me_  
_Promise not to leave me behind_  
_(Promise not to leave me behind)_

Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais.  
Putain, c'est un bon coup, je le veux pour moi tout seul.  
Mais je le hais, merde.

_Take me down, but take it easy_  
_Make me think but don't deceive me_  
_Torture me by taking your time_  
_(Torture me, torture me)_

Et qu'il arrête de me faire cet effet, merde...  
Il me torture, ce connard.  
Je le hais.  
Mais putain, j'aime ça.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more_  
_And I feel a little better than I did before_  
_And if I never see your face again_  
_I don't mind_  
_'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_


	2. One More Night

Bien le bonjoir :) Suite à la demande d'une amie qui voulait savoir ce qui se passait ensuite, voici un chapitre de plus pour If I Never See Your Face Again. Alors, celui-là, c'est sur One More Night, toujours de Maroon 5, pas que je sois absolument fana de ce groupe, mais j'aime bien faire des continuités quand à la musicalité des chansons. Voilà voilà. Il y aura peut-être 2 ou 3 autres chapitres, je vous donne pas les chansons, parce qu'elles révèleraient trop ce qui pourrait se passer si je trouve l'inspiration :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Vingt-trois heures trente-six.

Je corrige les quelques mèches de mes cheveux récalcitrantes au placage que je leur impose. Voilà qui est mieux.  
Il devrait plus tarder maintenant...

_You and I go hard at each other like we're goin' to war_  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwin' things and slammin' the door_  
_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keepin' score_  
_You and I get sick, yah, I know that we can't do this no more._

Je prend une pose volontairement nonchalante sur un fauteuil, jouant avec une cigarette.  
Il frappe. Pas besoin de dire que c'est ouvert, il le sait...  
Je le regarde rentrer, cette lueur féline qui brûle déjà dans son regard.  
Je souris en coin. Tu peux pas lutter hein.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

C'est pas comme si moi de mon côté j'arrivais à quelque chose..  
Je crois que on est devenus accros.  
Au cul, au sexe de l'un et l'autre.  
Et à ses putains de yeux verts.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Tous les soirs, je me dis qu'on devrait arrêter.  
C'est brutal, agressif.  
Improbable. Maladif.  
Mais non. Je le dirai la nuit prochaine.

_Trying to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._  
_Trying to tell you to stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath._  
_I'd be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._  
_And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

Il me fait tellement de bien, ça sert à rien de le nier, merde.  
Du coup, après qu'on ait fini de se foutre en l'air, abstraitement ou concrètement, je me réfugie entre les cuisses d'autres.  
Je sais qu'il fait pareil. J'en ai rien à foutre.  
Rien.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

Mes lèvres ressemblent à rien.  
Mes yeux sont éclatés.  
J'ai l'air d'un drogué, putain.  
Sept mois ont suffi...  
On a essayé d'arrêter.  
Il est revenu quand même.  
Tant mieux.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Je l'attend, appuyé contre le battant de ma porte.  
Je m'en passe plus.  
Sa saloperie de parfum entêtant.  
One.  
One fucking guy, oui.  
Fait chier. Et il est en retard.

_Yeah, baby give me one more night _

Allez, ramène ton petit cul qui a sa place dans mon lit.  
Pas avec ces grognasses du pub en bas de la rue.  
Non.  
Je sais pas si tu vas là-bas.  
Ou pas...

_Yeah,baby give me one more night_

Viens, viens, viens...

_Yeah, baby give me one more night_

Il est venu. C'était plus violent que d'habitude.  
Mais putain. Ce que c'était jouissif.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._

Je regarde la trace de morsure profondément inscrite dans mon avant-bras gauche.  
Je vais te tuer.  
C'est quoi cette marque de merde...  
Je suis pas ta chose...

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_(Yeah, baby give me one more night)_

Je vois de plus en plus de monde.  
Pour me faire refaire l'anus entre autres.  
J'arrête pas de penser à lui et ses méthodes de bourrin.  
12 mois aujourd'hui.  
Je sais pas pourquoi je compte, c'est une histoire de cul.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_

La porte s'ouvre.

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

Ça me fait toujours bizarre, de le voir arriver...

_And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_

Et plus encore de le voir partir...

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

* * *

Note : Même si je fais pas ça pour que ce soit forcément lu, je suis pas contre une petite review si vous avez tenu le choc jusqu'à la fin.


	3. Wake Up Call

Et de trois chapitres. C'est pas vraiment une vraie fiction de dingue, donc je vais pas faire attendre les quelques personnes qui veulent lire. Wake Up Call - Maroon 5. Si ça intéresse, je pourrais faire ce chapitre du point de vue de Draco.

Merde, merde, merde, où est-ce que j'ai foutu cette putain de montre ? C'est pas vrai ça...

J'ai retourné mon appart une demi douzaine de fois, et j'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus...  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait depuis hier ?  
Le pain. Le pub, le pub, le pub... Une bouffe en deux deux, une nana qui passait par là... Lui, le pub, et après je me rappelle pas. La merde...  
Je sais, je vais refaire tout, et demander si personne ne l'a vu.

_I didn't hear what you were saying._  
_I live on raw emotion baby_  
_I answer questions never maybe_  
_And I'm not kind if you betray me._  
_So who the hell are you to say we_  
_Never would have made it babe._

Bon, pas à la boulangerie. Mais j'y tiens à cette montre, comment j'ai fait pour la perdre ?!  
Je marche vers le pub, regardant distraitement l'heure sur mon téléphone. … Vingt-trois heures deux. Je pousse la porte du pub, me fait directement attraper par le bar et sa jolie barmaid qui me sert une pinte. Je souris négligemment en lui demandant. Bon, apparemment elle l'a pas vu... En même temps elle est blonde, elle a pas du faire gaffe. Je soupire, bois cul sec ma pinte (ou deux ou trois...) et m'en vais, la tête un peu légère (ou peut-être qui tourne). Marche machinalement vers l'appartement de Draco.

_If you needed love_  
_Well then ask for love_  
_Could have given love_  
_Now I'm taking love_  
_And it's not my fault_  
_Cause you both deserve_  
_What is coming now_  
_So don't say a word_

Je donne un coup sec à la porte, et sans entendre la réponse, j'ouvre la porte, fixe le fauteuil où il m'at-... Ok, y a un problème, là. Je prononce son nom de famille aussi sèchement qu'à mon habitude, m'avance dans sa cuisine, la salle de bains, les toilettes (on sait jamais), le salon, et me retrouve à fixer la porte de la chambre. T'es pas encore prêt ? Il est si tôt ? Je regarde machinalement mon poignet avant de me rappeler que non, je n'ai plus de montre, et que c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je prononce son nom plus fortement et entend de l'agitation derrière la porte que j'ouvre d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que...

_Wake up call_  
_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_  
_Don't you care about me anymore?_  
_Don't you care about me? I don't think so._  
_Six foot tall_  
_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_  
_He won't come around here anymore_  
_Come around here? I don't think so._

Je fixe ce type dans ses... bras, non, ses cuisses putain. "Il est minuit moins le quart." Et je suis le premier. Je suis le putain de premier, tu m'enlèveras pas ça. Ses yeux affreusement gris me fixent, paniqué. "Je-" Un simple regard de ma part et il ferme sa gueule de tapin. Je vais vers le lit, attrape le type par les cheveux et le tire vers le sol. Bordel, il était encore en lui ! Une expression de dégoût prend sa place sur mon visage alors que je tire ce type hors de la chambre par les cheveux, ignorant son glapissement de douleur, et Malfoy qui se couvre rapidement avant d'essayer de me rattraper. Mon poing dans son estomac est parti machinalement, et il se retrouve contre le mur. Je tire le gars jusqu'à sa porte, le fous dehors à poil, mais avant que j'aie pu fermer la porte, il se relève et rentre à nouveau dans l'appartement. Ah. Je le voyais pas si grand.

_Would have bled to make you happy_  
_You didn't need to treat me that way_  
_And now you beat me at my own game_  
_And now I find you sleeping soundly_  
_And your lovers screaming loudly_  
_Hear a sound and hit the ground_

Il me pousse, je me recule jusqu'à la cuisine, il a un sourire affreux, et Malfoy bouge pas ses fesses de son sol là. Bravo la dignité.  
J'attrape un couteau dans mon dos, plus histoire de le dissuader que pour faire du mal. Ce type rigole. Bordel, il est impressionnant, même à poil... Je sais pas trop quand son premier coup est parti. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça a été complètement flou, et que le corps humain, c'est pas très résistant à un coup de couteau. Il s'écroule au sol, Malfoy crie quelque chose que je ne comprend pas. Je suis complètement déconnecté...

_If you needed love_  
_Well then ask for love_  
_Could have given love_  
_Now I'm taking love_  
_And it's not my fault_  
_Cause you both deserve_  
_What's coming now_  
_So don't say a word_

Je le vois s'agenouiller à côté de lui, lui tapotant les joues alors qu'il perd progressivement de sa couleur, contrastant étrangement avec le carrelage de la cuisine qui prend une teinte vermeille. Je fais tomber le couteau au sol. Malfoy me lance un regard noir, qui suffit à m'énerver à nouveau. Ta gueule putain. Dis rien. Pas un mot. Ca pourrait mal tourner.

_Wake up call_  
_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_  
_Don't you care about me anymore?_  
_Don't you care about me? I don't think so._  
_Six foot tall_  
_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_  
_He won't come around here anymore_  
_Come around here?_  
_I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad_

Je les regarde tous les deux, mes yeux allant du sang au sol au visage du blond. "... Merde." Malfoy me supplie d'appeler une ambulance, mais je ne bouge pas, regardant l'ordure au sol se vider de son sang. "Il est encore vivant ?" Il ne répond pas, continue d'essayer de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Bizarrement, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal... "Tu n'aurais pas vu ma montre ?" Il me fixe, toujours au sol. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me... Oh putain. J'ai... tué un mec ?

_I'm so sorry darling_  
_Did I do the wrong thing?_  
_Oh, what was I thinking?_  
_Is his heart still beating?_

Je m'approche d'eux, Draco recule brusquement, flippé comme pas deux. "Calme-toi, c'est bon. Je vais rien te faire. A part te faire payer ça, et crois-moi, tu t'en souviendras longtemps. C'est ta faute." Je prend le pouls du mec. … Définitivement, il n'est plus de ce monde.

_Wake up call_  
_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_  
_Don't you care about me anymore?_  
_Don't you care about me? I don't think so._  
_Six foot tall_  
_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_  
_He won't come around here anymore_  
_Come around here anymore? I don't feel so bad_

On s'est arrangé pour se débarasser du corps dans le fleuve qui passe derrière chez lui. Il évite mon regard, quand on remonte. Il sait ce qui l'attend. Il l'a mérité.

_Wake up call_  
_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_  
_Don't you care about me anymore?_  
_Don't you care about me? I don't think so._  
_Six foot tall_  
_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_  
_He won't come around here anymore_  
_No, he won't come around here. I don't feel so bad_

Je fixe la tâche de sang dans la cuisine, en l'entendant gémir doucement dans la chambre. Ta gueule, soit heureux que ce soit pas pire... Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, mais après moi.

_I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)_  
_I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)_  
_I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)_  
_Care about me? I don't feel so bad._  
_Wake up call _  
_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_  
_Don't you care about me anymore?_

Je retourne dans la chambre, ma montre dans la main. Elle était tombée sous le matelas. Il me fixe, les yeux bouffis, les joues brûlantes et les lèvres déchiquetées de mes morsures à répétition. Je m'approche, enlève la menotte qui le tenait attaché au lit. Il retombe mollement et je rigole. "A demain." Et je m'en vais en claquant la porte.

Il l'a cherché.

* * *

Mérité-je une review ? :)


	4. Not Coming Home

**Et j'enchaîne avec le quatrième, parce que j'ai pas envie d'attendre, ni d'avoir un rythme régulier. Ca se trouve je finirai jamais le cinquième, qui sait :) Non, je pense que ça devrait aller, jusqu'à ce que je sois à court de chansons dans le thème. Autre chose, hier soir, je me suis rendue compte, que bizarrement, ça collait assez bien à I Love The Way You Lie, de Eminem et Rihanna. Voilà, juste comme ça :)**

* * *

Je serre la ceinture de mon manteau avant de sortir de l'immeuble, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Je te ferai pas ce plaisir. Je te laisserai pas revenir. Pas après ça. T'as pas un putain de droit d'exclusivité sur moi, on est rien. T'es rien.

_When you refuse me_  
_You confuse me_  
_What makes you think I'll let you in again_  
_Think again my friend_  
_Go on misuse me and abuse me_  
_I'll come out stronger in the end_

Je m'arrête dans un bar à trois rues de chez moi. Il faut que je me détende... La vodka me brûle la gorge mais me donne un étrange sentiment de satisfaction. Je peux pas m'empêcher de fixer l'horloge en néon sur le mur derrière le comptoir. La barmaid me fait de l'oeil. Si tu crois que tu me fais le moindre effet, grognasse... Il est presque l'heure. Et si il défonçait la porte..?

_And does it make you sad_  
_To find yourself alone_  
_And does it make you mad_  
_To find that I have grown_  
_I'll bet it hurts so bad_  
_To see the strength that I have shown_

"Monsieur ? Ca va ?" Hein, quoi ? Je lui lance un regard glacial. "Vous êtes tout pâle..." Je l'ignore et vide à nouveau d'un trait le verre qu'elle vient de remplir. Je vais parfaitement bien. Le type avec qui je couchais a juste... Putain il a juste tué un mec ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je vais pas le dénoncer aux flics... Parce qu'un Malfoy ne se réduit pas à ça. Parce que si j'y vais, ils verront l'état de mes bras, conclueront que je me fais frapper... Cette idée me fait sourire narquoisement. C'est pas comme si ça me déplaisait... Quand ça vient de lui... Mais là il est allé loin. Très loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

_When you answer the door pick up the phone_  
_You wont find me cause I'm not coming home_

Vingt-trois heures trente. Mon téléphone vibre. J'ignore l'appel. Je sais de qui il provient. Je veux pas entendre le message que tu vas me laisser, je veux pas entendre tes menaces toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Je veux pas savoir ce que tu serais capable de me faire. Parce que je sais que tu l'es, capable.

_You do not know how much this hurts me_  
_To say these things that I don't want to say_  
_But have to say them anyway_  
_I would do anything to end your suffering_  
_But you would rather walk away_

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me reprendre, mon téléphone ne cessant pas de vibrer. Pour des messages audios, pour des appels... Je sais pas... Je sors mon téléphone et l'éteins en évitant de regarder à combien il en est, sur ma messagerie. Si je le revois... Bordel, si il me trouve, je veux même pas penser à ce qu'il va me faire.

_And does it make you sad_  
_To find yourself alone_  
_And does it make you mad_  
_To find that I have grown_  
_I'll bet it hurts so bad_  
_To see the strength that I have shown_

Cinquième verre. Ou trente-deuxième. J'en sais rien. Et puis je m'en fous. La nuit avance. La barmaid veille sur moi. J'ai juste envie de l'envoyer balader... Je sais même plus trop pourquoi je suis là, en fait... Je me lève, marche avec ce qu'il me reste de dignité vers la porte du bar, après lui avoir certifié que je ne rentre pas en voiture. A peine la porte battante passée, la terre se met brusquement à tourner, en même temps qu'une nausée me fait presque tomber. Je m'éloigne du bar et vide mes tripes sur le sol dans une ruelle insalubre qui empeste. Je crois que je suis loin d'être le premier à avoir cette idée...

_When you answer the door pick up the phone_  
_You won't find me cause I'm not coming home_

Je tente de remarcher. Nan. Pas la peine... Je vais dormir ici, ça vaudrait mieux. Comme un ivrogne... Personne ne me verra. Je resterai ici, à l'abri de la civilisation. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur, ferme les yeux, la terre tournant de plus en plus. J'entend même pas ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Ni les pas qui s'arrêtent devant la ruelle. Ni le rictus qui s'échappe de lèvres que je connais trop bien.

_And does it make you sad_  
_To find yourself alone_  
_And does it make you mad_  
_To find that I have grown_  
_I'll bet it hurts so bad_  
_To see the strength that I have shown_

Je veux pas savoir comment il m'a trouvé. Je veux pas savoir pourquoi il prend la peine de me ramener chez moi .Tout ce que tu veux, c'est m'achever, non ? Me faire payer cette histoire à la con. Je suis pas à toi. Je suis pas à toi. Je suis pas- Une nouvelle nausée me prend, et je lui vomis dessus. … Ca, je vais le payer aussi...

_When you answer the door pick up the phone_  
_You won't find me cause I'm not coming home_

Il fouille dans mes poches devant l'appartement, ouvre la porte, m'emmène sur mon lit, sans aucune douceur, mais... Moins violent que d'habitude. Mes vêtements partent, je me prépare à avoir mal, mais je me retrouve juste sous les couvertures et l'entend s'en aller.

_When you answer the door pick up the phone_  
_You won't find me cause I'm not coming home_

C'était quoi ça..? Trop bourré pour réfléchir... On verra demain.

_When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You won't find me cause I'm not coming home_

Si je m'en souviens.

* * *

**La Star Ac', c'est la honte cette année. Review ?**


	5. Not Falling Apart

**Yo. Alors franchement, je suis super déçue de ce chapitre, mais je sais que je saurai rien pondre de mieux. Donc bon... Not Falling Apart, toujours de M5.**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, mon cerveau faisant un pogo avec ma boite crânienne. Mon dieu... Je me cache sous ma couette. … A quel moment je me suis retrouvé sur mon lit, moi..?

_Danced all night, slept all day_  
_Careless with my heart again_  
_Fearless when it comes to playing games_

Je grogne un peu à cause de ma migraine et me lève pour aller prendre un cachet d'aspirine dans ma cuisine sans chercher à m'habiller plus que ça. Je baille et jette un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge au dessus de la télévision. 14h... Je soupire, avale mes cachets avec une grimace. Et vais pour m'asseoir sur le canapé sans vraiment regarder ce que je fais. "AIE !" Je sursaute et tombe à plat ventre sur le sol. Mon canapé vient de parler.

_You don't cry, you don't care_  
_Afraid to have a love affair_  
_Is that your ghost or are you really there?_

Je prend brusquement un coussin pour cacher quelques parties inappropriées. … De... Je... "Potter ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon canapé ?!" Je le regarde émerger difficilement, se frotter les yeux - il est nettement mieux sans ses lunettes, je l'ai toujours pensé - et me fixer. "Merde, me suis pas réveillé assez tôt..." Il se lève, pose ses culs de bouteille sur son nez referme son blouson, absolument dégueulasse. "Tu peux quand même m'expliquer ce que tu fous chez moi, pourquoi je suis à poil et pourquoi je me rappelle pas d'hier soir ? Tu m'as drogué et tu m'as baisé ?" Il soupire et remet ses baskets. "T'étais bourré, je t'ai ramené. Point." Il s'en va et je commence à le suivre. "T'es à poil, coco." Me dit-il avec un grand sourire... Ok, un point pour lui. Je retourne dans la maison.

_Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore_  
_Since you walked out the door_  
_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_  
_I'm not falling apart_

… Mais pourquoi il m'a ramené ? Il avait pas de raisons... Je fronce les sourcils et vais m'habiller rapidement. Je me rappelle vraiment pas... Je pars à la recherche de mon téléphone. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait..?

_Weather on a sunny day_  
_Time slows down; I wish you'd stay_  
_Pass me by in crowded, dark hallways_

Je soupire. J'ai dû le perdre, hier soir... Je me rappelle de rien, c'est horrible ce sentiment de vide... Je sors de mon appartement en serrant mon manteau contre moi. Je comprend rien...

_Try my hardest not to scream_  
_I find my heart is growing weak_  
_So leave your reasons on the bathroom sink_

Alors, rappelle-toi Draco, le chemin de son HLM de merde... Je fais confiance à mes pieds qui m'emmènent vers la cité qui bordent mon quartier. Quand j'y pense, c'était dans ce pub miteux que je l'ai rencontré quand je m'étais fait lamentablement larguer... On s'est envoyés en l'air sans s'être dits bonjour... Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement peu moi avant... Je baisais des putes, et maintenant je suis la pute. Je me retrouve devant son immeuble, et pousse la porte du hall. Même pas fermée, ou c'est le destin, ce qui m'étonnerait, ou cette porte est pétée depuis bien longtemps. Je monte les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième et sonne avant de me frotter un peu les yeux.

_Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore_  
_Since you walked out the door_  
_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_  
_I'm not falling apart_

Il m'ouvre, enveloppé dans un peignoir entrouvert et les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. … Pourquoi on l'a jamais fait dans la baignoire ? Il est foutrement sexy comme ça... Il s'écarte avec une drôle d'expression sur son visage. Compréhensible. Je plisse le nez en voyant son intérieur. "Ca t'arrive de ranger, sérieusement ?" Je ne fais pas attention à son doigt et le regarde. "Bon, tu m'expliques ce que j'ai foutu hier soir ? Je retrouve pas mon téléphone, t'étais dégueulasse et d'après le mal de crâne que j'avais, je suppose que tu ne mens pas quand tu dis que j'étais bourré." Je le fixe.

_I heard you say you needed me now_  
_What's the problem I can't see_  
_You destroyed me, I won't fall apart again_  
_I'm not falling apart_

Il soupire et m'indique le canapé, je m'asseois et croise les jambes. Je sais pas où est passée mon angoisse de le revoir ces derniers jours... Peut-être parce qu'il est moins impressionant sans un couteau dans les mains et à moitié nu... "Je t'ai trouvé dans une ruelle dégueulasse. J'étais venu pour qu'on s'explique, je t'ai laissé plein de messages sur ton téléphone. Tu l'as peut-être perdu dans la rue. Et tu m'as vomi dessus quand on est arrivés devant chez toi." … Et tu m'as juste mis dans mon lit, comme ça ? Pas même une baffe ? Qu'est-ce que tu me dis pas..? "Pourquoi t'es resté sur le canapé ? Tu pouvais simplement rentrer chez toi et...  
- Je me suis juste endormi." … Bien sûr, et moi je suis hétéro, fiancé, et bientôt papa.

_Take what you want_  
_I will be just fine_  
_You will be better off alone at night_  
_Waiting and falling_  
_Constantly calling out your name_  
_Will it ever change?_

Il détourne le regard et va s'habiller, je le détaille quand il enlève son peignoir en me tournant le dos. L'inconvénient d'avoir un minable petit studio... Il va dans la salle de bains, terminer de se préparer et je me lève pour aller chercher un truc à manger dans son frigo. … "Putain mais ça t'arrive de faire les courses, ou juste de t'occuper de toi ?" C'est envahi de yaourts et de tartes... "D'où tu fouilles dans mon frigo toi ? T'es pas chez toi..." Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bizarrement, j'ai pas envie de partir. Cette histoire est pas claire. Et malgré ce que j'essaie de me dire, j'ai franchement envie de lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite...

_Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore_  
_Since you walked out the door_  
_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_  
_I'm not falling apart_

Je me tourne vers lui, m'adosse au frigo refermé et le fixe avec un sourire en coin. Allez, viens ici, je sais que tu résistes pas quand je fais ça...

_I heard you say you needed me now_  
_What's the problem I can't see_  
_You destroyed me, I won't fall apart again_  
_I'm not falling apart_

Et puis ça me fera penser au sexe pour le sexe, plutôt que de laisser mon esprit vagabonder là où il ne devrait pas aller...

* * *

**J'espère que le prochain sera mieux. J'ai déjà la chanson, contrairement à celui-là où j'ai pas mal galéré. J'en avais d'ailleurs écrit un POV Harry sur Tangled, que je posterai peut-être en bonus à la fin.**


End file.
